


Exposed

by samandbucky



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitalization, Injury, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Marriage, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Tony and Sam are secretly married, and none of the Avengers know of their relationship, until something goes horribly wrong during a mission that leaves one of their team members in the hospital.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Sam Wilson Bingo (which I'm co-hosting!) so excited there's finally a bingo for Sam :')  
> Square Fill: I5 (Tony Stark)

“That’s the most hilarious shit I’ve ever heard, Barton!” Tony laughs loudly over the comms. “You are not my favorite Avenger. No offense. You’re great and all, but-”

“You know, Stark, just because you put no offense after you say something offensive doesn’t make it any less offensive,” Clint grumbles in reply before shooting another explosive arrow at a robot.

“Iron Man. Hawkeye,” Steve warns, interrupting their conversation. “You’re getting off topic again. Can we please just focus on the mission at hand please?”

“I’m multitasking,” Tony replies as he flies around, distracting the robots.

“Hey, that’s my line Stark,” Natasha adds, earning a snort from Tony. “Have we found the source of these damn robots yet? I’m getting real sick of these things.”

“We’re working on it,” Tony says. “Falcon? Got anything yet?”

“I’m looking. It’s kind of hard to focus when these things are coming at you every ten seconds,”

“Just be careful Falcon,” Steve replies. “We’ll keep trying to kill off as many as we can.”

Tony instantly goes back to distracting robots and blasting as many as he can.

“Nat, you around? I think I know where the source is coming from but I can’t get near it,” Sam speaks.

“Yeah, I think I’m near. Give me one second and I’ll be there,” Natasha replies instantly.

“Sam, watch it!” Clint shouts over the comm a few moments later, instantly earning Tony’s attention. “Sam!” Tony turns, and his eyes widen as he watches Sam falling from the sky.

Tony immediately stops what he’s doing and then he flies after Sam, hoping to catch him in time. “Sam!” Tony shouts, but he knows that it’s too late, and he watches with horror as Sam hits the ground. Suddenly, he doesn’t care about the city being attacked by crazy robots. Tony flies down to Sam, landing beside him on the ground. His mask goes up. “Friday?”

“Heartbeat detected, Boss. Medic is on their way,” Friday replies instantly.

Tony shakily pushes Sam’s mask up, and he gasps when he sees Sam’s usual clean face now covered in bruises and blood. “Baby, answer me please,” he begs in a quiet voice, but there’s no answer. He looks over when he hears footsteps and sees Clint running over to him in a panic.

“Is he going to be okay?” Clint asks with panic.

Tony nods numbly, but he doesn’t speak, afraid he’ll cry if he does.

“I- I tried to warn him, but it was too late-” Clint begins.

Tony shakes his head, and he gently places his hand on Sam’s chest, praying that he’ll be alright, because Tony doesn’t even want to think about life without Sam.

When medics finally come to take Sam away in the ambulance, it’s a struggle for the other Avengers to keep Tony back. Luckily by this point, Natasha found where Sam was talking about the source, and managed to turn it off, causing all the crazy robots that had been attacking New York City down.

“Tony, come on man. You heard what Friday said. Sam’s going to be fine,” Clint tries to assure Tony as he keeps pulling Tony back. “You’ll be able to see Sam at the hospital-”

Tony pulls his arm back harshly from Clint. “Don’t touch me. You don’t understand,” he snaps before taking off, following the direction that the ambulance is heading.

Clint blinks a few times, and looks over at the others, who seem just as confused. “What’s his problem?”

Steve shrugs. “Sam’s an important part of our team,”

“Yeah, but he’s never been that upset when me or one of you guys get injured,” Clint argues.

Natasha lets out a sigh. “I’ll go and catch up with Stark. You guys stay back and help with cleaning up.”

“Nat, come on. You know how much I hate cleanup,” Clint whines.

Natasha smirks at Clint. “Exactly,” she says, before taking off as well, following Tony.

Clint huffs, and looks over at Steve. “Can you believe that?”

Steve shrugs his shoulders. “Come on. Let’s get started. I don’t wanna be out here all day, and I wanna be able to check on Sam later. Where’s Thor when you need him?”

Tony heads straight to the hospital, Natasha only a few minutes behind him.

Tony is following as they’re leading Sam away on a gurney. Tony just wants to be with him.

“Sir, wait-” One of the nurses quickly run up to Tony and pulls him back, stopping him from following Sam. “I’m sorry, sir. You’re not allowed to go back there.”

Tony immediately glares at her. “Excuse me?”

“You have to wait while the doctors work. I’m sorry,” the nurse says.

“Tony!” Natasha shouts as she starts walking up to him.

Tony scoffs, ignoring Natasha. “That’s my fucking husband, lady!” He shouts, pointing to where they’d taken Sam. “You think I’m going to sit back here and do nothing?”

“That’s exactly what you’ll do. I’m sorry, Sir. But, you’ll have to wait until the doctors are finished,”

“Tony,” Natasha rushes up to Tony and grabs a hold of his arm, gently pulling him back. “Sorry, ma’am. I’ve got it from here. Thank you.” Natasha pulls Tony away, back towards the waiting room.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tony asks angrily as he tries to get away from Natasha.

“Stopping you from doing something stupid,” Natasha sighs. She pauses, and looks over at Tony. “Husband?”

“What?” Tony asks with confusion, blinking a few times.

“You called Sam your husband when you were yelling at that nurse,” Natasha says.

Tony’s face pales. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t recall saying anything like that,”

Natasha chuckles. “Don’t worry, Tony. Your secret is safe with me,” she assures him.

“It wasn’t really… a secret, per se. We just honestly forgot to tell everyone we were married when Sam joined The Avengers,” Tony admits, shrugging his shoulders.

“How long have you two been married?” Natasha asks softly, talking about Sam seems to calm Tony, and she wants to keep him calm for as long as she can. He’ll need to be calm when they can finally see Sam.

Tony sighs as he begins to think. “He and Rhodey were in the Air Force, but they weren’t together, although Rhodey did hear about him and met him a couple of times. It’s been about… ten years?”

“Ten years?” Natasha asks, clearly surprised. “You knew Sam way before The Avengers?”

Tony grins. “Sam told me all about how you guys first met him. It really tickles my heart that you guys went straight to Sam for a safe place to hide,”

“Well, I didn’t know about Sam. It was Steve who took us to him,” Natasha tells him, and then she gently places her hand on Tony’s arm. “Tony, he’s going to be fine. He’s not going to give up without a fight.”

Tony looks over at Natasha. “I know. But, that won’t stop me from worrying about him,”

Natasha smiles softly at him. She gently squeezes his arm once more before taking her hand away. “Well, if we’re going to be here for awhile, we’re going to need some coffee. A lot of coffee. Can you promise me that you won’t yell at anymore nurses while I’m gone?”

Tony snorts. “You know damn well I can’t make any promises,”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Fine. But, you better be sitting in that chair by the time I get back,” she points at one of the chairs in the waiting room as she walks away.

Tony sighs, and he glances around, ignoring stares he’s getting from some of the patients. He walks over to the chair that Natasha had pointed at and slowly sits down, even though it pains him to just sit here and do nothing for his husband. He just has trust that the doctors will take care of him.

Tony’s alone for what feels like hours, when it’s really only been just over one hour, before a doctor finally walks up to him. Tony’s lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t even hear him walking up to him.

“Are you here for Sam Wilson, Sir?” The doctor asks, startling Tony.

Tony looks up, and instantly stands. “Yes. Is there any news?” He asks, heart pounding against his chest.

“Yes. Mr. Wilson has severe injuries, of course I would expect nothing less after a nasty fall like that, and he will most likely be out for a few months in recovery. But ultimately, he will be fine,” the doctor quickly assures him, earning a sigh of relief from Tony. 

“That’s- That’s good news. Thank you,” Tony whispers.

“There’s one more thing. At the moment, he may be paralyzed from the waist down-” Hearing this news instantly breaks Tony’s heart, because he knows how active Sam likes to be on his feet.. “But, I feel after a few months in physical therapy and hard work, he will make a full recovery.”

“Okay,” Tony slowly nods. “May I see him?”

“Mr. Wilson is not awake at the moment, and he might not wake for a day or two,” the doctor tells him. “But, you may go and visit him if you’d like. Only for a little bit. Mr. Wilson needs his rest.”

“Thank you,” Tony says. He starts to walk away, but then he stops and turns to look at the doctor. “Stark.”

“Pardon me?” The doctor asks as he looks over at Tony.

“His name is Stark. Not Wilson,” Tony corrects him, smiling a little, before heading towards Sam’s room.

When he finally gets to the door, he stops, and then takes a deep breath, before pushing the door open. His heart instantly breaks when he sees his husband lying in a hospital bed, bruised and injured.

“Oh Sammy,” Tony whispers before slowly walking over to the bed. “You’ve got yourself into a pickle, haven’t you?” He gently reaches over and touches Sam’s arm, letting a tear fall out of his eyes.

Tony’s in Sam’s room alone for about a half an hour, before there’s a light knock at the door. He looks up and sees the door opening, and Natasha walking in the room with two coffee’s in her hands.

“It took you nearly two hours to get coffee?” Tony asks.

Natasha shuts the door behind her. “I got sidetracked. Sorry,” she says, before walking over to Tony and handing him a coffee. She glances at Sam and frowns. “What’s the verdict?”

“Well, severely injured. Might be paralyzed from the waist down, but the Doc says that he could make a full recovery as long as he does physical therapy,” Tony informs her.

Natasha nods. “With how active Sam is, he’s not going to give up without a fight. Like I said earlier,”

“I know,” Tony sighs, glancing over at Sam, before looking back at Natasha. “How’re the others?”

“Fine. They’re probably going to be helping with cleanup for the rest of the day, but Steve says they’ll be in to see Sam as soon as they can. How long are you staying?”

“As long as they allow me,” Tony replies instantly. “I want to be there when he wakes up.”

Natasha sighs softly. “That could be awhile,” she reminds him.

“Sam would do the same if it were me in his position,” Tony argues.

“Okay. I’m not going to argue with you, Tony. Just, try and get some sleep tonight. Sam will need you when he does wake up,” Natasha tells him. She gives him a soft smile before leaving the room.

Tony tries. He does try to get sleep that night, but he can’t. Every time he closes his eyes, all he can see is the image of his husband falling to his death. He knows that Sam will be okay, but he’s not going to be able to rest until Sam is laying next to him in their bed.

It takes two agonizing, long days before Sam finally wakes up. Tony had been trying to distract himself from thinking about Sam the entire day, so Pepper suggested he join her at Stark Industries for the day. Tony is in an SI meeting when he gets the call from Steve. Tony hates himself for not being there when Sam woke up, but at least Natasha and Sam were there with him to calm him down.

“Did we stop the bad guys?”

Tony stops when he’s about to enter Sam’s room, and he wants to cry when he hears Sam’s voice, because it’s been too long since he’s heard that wonderful voice that belongs to his husband. They’re usually talking with each other every day, even when they’re not with each other.

Tony shakes his head, and walks into the hospital room.

Steve chuckles. “Yeah, of course we got the bad guys Sam,” he looks over when he hears footsteps, and smiles when he sees Tony standing at the doorway, and then he notices flowers in Tony’s hands. “Flowers?”

Tony glances down at the flowers, and then he looks up at Sam, and smiles. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t bring flowers?”

“Husband?” Steve asks, and looks over at Sam.

Sam chuckles. “Alright, so we might have been keeping a secret from you guys,”

“Yeah, yeah. We can worry about that later,” Tony says. He walks straight up to Sam, and leans down to kiss him with all the passion he has in him. “Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again, you hear me?”

Sam looks up at Tony. “I hear you, but you know I can’t make any promises,”

Natasha looks over at Steve, just as stunned as he is, despite learning about the two being married just the other day. “They’re exactly the same. How did we miss that one?”


End file.
